Truth or Dare
by Jamie Evans
Summary: Jamie and her cousin El are back, and this time, they get together a bunch of anime characters for a game of truth or dare. Contains language.
1. Practice Round Kurogune

_**Truth or Dare**_

By: Jamie Evans

**I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA CHRONICLE, + ANIMA, FRUITS BASKET, OR WITCH HUNTER**

Jamie: Hey!

El: Waz Up?!

Jamie: Were gonna play Truth or Dare with all of our fav. Characters!

El: Well, not all of them, I mean, that would be a lot of people.

Jamie: Yup. Soooooooooooooooo…

El: soooooo what?

Jamie: JUST WAIT!!!! Soooooooooooooo Enjoy!

El: That's all you wanted to say?

Jamie: Yup. XP

El: O.o Well, ok then.

* * *

Jamie: Ok! Lets get started!

El: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! WOO WHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!!!

Jamie: You done?

El: Nope! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Ok, now I done!

Jamie: Ok then, the peo-

El: YAAAAAAA!!!!

Jamie: .____.

El: Ok, NOW I'm done.

Jamie: alright, the people that are in this are…

Fai, Kurogune, Sakura, and Syaoran from Tsubasa

El: Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki From Fruits Basket

Jamie: Husky, Cooro, and Nana from +Anima

El: And Tasha and Halloween from Witch Hunter.

Jamie: Now, LETS START!!

* * *

Fai: so… what are we doing?

Jamie: Truth or dare!

Tasha: what that?

Jamie and El: O___________________O

Kyo: You don't know what truth or dare is? What a loser.

Tasha: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!!!

Kyo: Oh, you didn't hear me? Want me to say it slower. Looooooserrrrrr.

Tasha: *Punches Kyo in the face*

Kyo: What did you do that for?!?!

Yuki: Stupid cat doesn't know when to shut up.

Kyo: WHAT!!!

Yuki: Oh, nothing

Kyo: Oh, ok, I thought you insulted me, sorry, I was wrong.

Everyone: O__________________________________O ?

El: Ok, can we get started.

Sakura: yup I'm ready.

Jamie: Great, now this is just a practice round, and since we have a VERY nice volenteer *looks at Kurogune*

Kurogune: What? I never-

Jamie: Well TOO BAD! Truth or dare.

Kurogune: um… dare

Jamie: good answer, I dare you to… Say you love Hannah Montana. And kiss a picture of her.

Everyone: O.o

Kurogune: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

El: YEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!

Jamie: You have to do it.

Kurogune: Fine, I love Hannah Montana

El: Here's the life size poster!

Kurogune: *looks at poster nervously, then kisses it*

Everyone: O________O

El: Awww, isn't that CUTE!!!

Husky: No

El: SHUT UP!

Jamie: Oops.

Cooro: What?

Jamie: We forgot Vikki.

El: OMG SHES GONNA KILL US!!!!!!!

Jamie: no she's not

El: oh, ok

Tohru: who vikki?

Jamie: our friend werewolf!

Everyone: O.o

Cooro: Werewolf?

El: Don't worry, she's nice.

Everyone; *sigh of relief*

Jamie: unless she doesn't like you

El: ya, sorry Syaoran.

Syaoran: What?!

Jamie: Well, that's it for now! Please review if you have any ideas for the first round of truth or dare.

El: Bye Bye!

Jamie: oh, and vikki will be hear next time. I'd be scared if I were you, Syaoran.

Syaoran: What! But, damn.

* * *

Jamie: does Syaoran know were kidding?

El: I don't know

Jamie: Oh well, Please, Review!


	2. Round 1 Kyo and Sakura

Round 1

El: O… M… G…

Jamie: What?

El: We get to start the first round today!

Jamie: I know! We should get Vikki *looks at Syaoran*

Syaoran: no, no, no… no

El: yes, yes, yes… yes

Syaoran: STOP DOING THAT!!!

El: Gees! I was just joking! *whispers to Jamie* Anger management!

Syaoran: WHAT WAS THAT!!!!

El: Nothing! God. Now, let's get started!

Jamie: WAIT!!!!!!!!!

El: What?

Jamie: I gotta do the disclaimer!

El: Okay fine.

Jamie: **I do not own Tsubasa chronicle, +anima, Fruits Basket, or Witch Hunter.**

El: Can we start now?

Jamie: Yup.

El: Okay then.

Vikki: Hi! So, what did I miss?

Cooro: *asks Jamie* who that?

Jamie: That's Vikki!

Syaoran: O.o

Vikki: Hi! *looks at Syaoran*

Syaoran: DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!! *runs and hides underneath couch*

Vikki: okay then.

Sakura: don't worry Vikki, he's creepy.

Everyone: *stares at sakura*

Syaoran: *comes back out* HEY!

Jamie: He also has anger management issues.

El: Jamie, you weren't supposed to say that out loud.

Jamie: *stares at el* I don't care

El: Okay!

Husky: Can we get to the dares now!

Jamie: Aw! But its fun messing around!

Vikki: *growls*

Jamie: Okay! Fine!

El: since we have so many people, we can only have 2 per round so, *gets a top hat.* I have all our names in this hat, I'll choose 2 to be in this round.

*chooses 2 pieces of paper*

The chosen ones are-

Husky: Chosen ones?

El: I couldn't come up with any thing else! Now as I was saying the Chosen ones are…

Sakura

Kyo

Sakura: …

Kyo: dammit

Vikki: okay, Sakura first, truth or dare?

Sakura: Truth

Vikki: have you ever kissed any other buddy else BESIDES Syaoran?

Sakura: yes

Syaoran: O.o

Vikki: Who?

Sakura: This one girl I met at a club.

Everyone: O______________________O

Syaoran: O__________________________________________O

El: Girl?

Sakura: Yup.

Syaoran: But…

Sakura: don't worry Syaoran, im not a lesbian, im bisexual.

Everyone: O____________________O

Syaoran: *Stands up and walks away, he has a blank look on his face*

Jamie: Syaoran! Where ya going! Oh well, Kyo, your next!

Kyo: Great (sarcastic tone)

Vikki: Kyo, truth or dare?

Kyo: Dare

Vikki: I dare you to hug Yuki and say he's your bffl.

Kyo: what's bffl?

Vikki: Best friends for life

Kyo and Yuki: NO!!!!!!!!!!!

El: yes

Kyo: fine, *hugs yuki* you're my bffl.

Yuki: EW.

Halloween: hehe, YOUTUBE!!!

Everyone: What?

Halloween: That hug, its going on youtube. *runs out of the room*

Yuki and Kyo: NOOOO!!!!!!! *run after her*

Jamie: that went well.

El: Yup.

Vikki: no, it didn't

Jamie: SHUT UP!!

El: Well, time to go!

Jamie: BYE!!!!!!!!!

Vikki: don't scream

Jamie: okay

Please review, in your review, please include truth and dare request, and what I should do better, Thank You!


	3. Round 2 Husky, Syaoran and halloween

Round 2

Jamie: Hello

El: Yo! Waz up dog?

Jamie: What are you doing?

El: Being a gangster! Um, Dog!

Jamie: .______. Please stop.

El: Ok. XP

Jamie: Now! It's time for round 2!

El: Yay!

Jamie: El, can you do the disclaimer?

El: Yes, Jamie does not own Tsubasa Chronicle, Witch Hunter, Fruits Basket, or +Anima

Jamie: Thank you.

El: Lets get started!

* * *

El: Ok, today, we have enough time to have 3 people go this round!

Jamie: Yay!

Husky: Boo!

Vikki: You know what Husky, for that, you can go twice today!

Husky: WHAT!!!

Vikki: You heard me!

Husky: But… but.

Kyo: Haha sucker!

Husky: *hits Kyo with Cooro punishment stick*

Kyo: Hey!

Jamie: Then we'll have husky go twice, and have two others go.

Husky: NOOO!!!!!

El: Yes, now, I'll choose the other chosen ones.

Tasha: again with the chosen ones.

El: Yup! Now they are… Halloween and Syaoran!

Syaoran: O.o

Halloween: .______.

Jamie: Husky, you first!

Husky: Damn.

Jamie: Truth or dare?

Husky: … Dare

Jamie: *evil smile* I dare you to kiss Nana, on the lips.

Nana: O.o

Husky: O__________O No

El: Hehe, yes.

Husky: Fine, *goes over to nana and kisses her on the lips, then pulls away*

Nana: Hehe *pulls him back in and French kisses him. After about a minute*

Nana: Hehe, that was fun.

Husky: O____________________O

Everyone: O____________________________________O

Jamie: Ok… now for your next dare. Um. You already chose dare… Ok, got one. You cannot blink for 10min.

Husky: WHAT!!!!!

El: What's the matter? Fish don't blink, right?

Husky: … what if I blink?

Jamie: Then you have to give Cooro ALL of your money.

Husky: O______________O NOOO!

Cooro: YAY! Blink blink blink blink!

Husky: Fine

Vikki: While he's doing that, lets get on to Halloween.

Halloween: O.o

El: Ok! Halloween, Truth or dare?

Halloween: … Truth.

El: Who is your true love?

Halloween: Oh, that's easy.

Tasha: Looks up expectantly.

Halloween: Yuki!

Tasha: What!?

Halloween: Come on Tasha, he's a prince.

Tasha: L

Jamie: I love ruining peoples lives. Now it's Syaoran's Turn!

Syaoran: Shit.

Jamie: Truth or Dare Syaoran?

Syaoran: Dare.

Jamie: I dare you to sing, I'm a Barbie Girl, and dance around Sakura!

Syaoran: O______________________O

Vikki: Do it. *shows her fangs*

Syaoran: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! OK!!!!!! I'LL DO IT!!!!!!!!!

Vikki: Good.

Syaoran: *goes over to her and starts to dance around singing*

I'm a Barbie girl

In my Barbie world

Made of plastic

Its fantastic

You can brush my hair

Undress me everywhere

Imagination

Life is your creation

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Jamie: Well, that's the end of round 2!

El: Dang it!

Jamie: Don't worry, I'll update soon.

Vikki: No you wont.

Jamie: Shut up!

El: Bye-bye

Jamie: Thank you peoples for reviewing, and please review more, I need more ideas.


	4. Round 3 Yuki and Vikki

Round 3

Jamie: Hello Motto.

El: Hehe

Jamie: What?

El: You said, "Hello Motto."

Jamie: So?

El: Hehe it's funny.

Jamie: Okay… I'll be doin the disclaimer now.

El: ok… Hehe, so funny.

Jamie: Um… ya, ok, I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle, Witch Hunter, +Anima, or Fruits Basket.

El: Hehe, you said the disclaimer.

Jamie: Um… *turns to Vikki* What the fuck is wrong with her head?

Halloween: *snicker*

Jamie: What's so funny?

Halloween: I might have given her a _little _to much wine.

Jamie and Vikki: What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Halloween: Hehe, ya, she might be like that for a while.

Jamie: Jerk face.

Halloween: Ya, I get that a lot.

Vikki: I hate you.

Halloween: Get in line.

* * *

Jamie: Ok, now that El has recovered.

El: Recovered from what?

Jamie: ._. It's nothing.

El: Ok then.

Jamie: Well I got dared to make the chapters longer. * looks at El*

El: *Blush* What?

Jamie: Even though I have school Basketball, school exams, traveling basketball, school, baby sitting, an a whole bunch of other stuff, I will try to get enough time in to make the chapters longer.

El: Thank you.

Jamie: Your welcome, now, I will choose today's luck truth or darers.

Husky: Finaly, enough with the "chosen ones" crap.

Jamie: Oh, sorry, I will now choose the chosen ones.

Husky: Oh brother.

Jamie: And the chosen ones are…

El: Dum dum duuuuuuuummmmm.

Jamie: Thank you for that, interesting interruption.

El: Anytime!

Jamie: ._. Ok, and the chosen ones are… Yuki, Vikki, and Kurogune

Yuki: O.o

Vikki: Damn

Kurogune: Shit

Fai: Haha Kuro-poo!

Kurogune: SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!!!

Fai: hahaha, did I make Kuro-wuffwuff mad?

Kurogune: I'm gonna kill you!!!

Fai: Haha *starts running*

Kurogune: *chases him*

Jamie: Fai does not know how to keep his mouth shut.

El: WHAT!?!?! But I thought you lov-

Jamie: *covers El's mouth* Not any more.

El: Eh? But, you… Huh?

Jamie: You gotta admit that he's hot, but, he's not my type, and I'm really into him any more.

El: When did that happen.

Jamie: Around the time that New Moon came out.

El: Oh God!

Jamie: What?

El: You're obsessed. And I never wanna go see that movie. IN MY LIFE!!

Jamie: You're loss.

El: Ya, sure.

Tohru: Jamie, what team are you on?

Jamie: I am TOTALLY team Jacob.

Tohru: OMG me too!

Jamie: YAY!

Husky: You guys are losers.

Jamie and Tohru: wah?!?!

Husky: I mean, _everybody_ should know that _Edward_ is the best. I mean, he is like, _totally _hot.

Everyone: O_______________O

Vikki: Can we get of this subject please.

Cooro: No

Vikki: Shut up.

Cooro; *starts to cry* You're MEAN!!!! *runs off crying*

Husky: Baby.

Yuki: Can I just get my dare over with.

Jamie: Sure *evil smile* Truth or dare.

Yuki: Dare.

Jamie: Hehe, I dare you to dress up as Hanna Montana and sing, Kissy kissy by Smile.

Everyone: O.o

Yuki: O________________O I should've chose truth.

Kyo: Wait, don't do it.

Everyone: huh?!?!

Kyo: I need to go get my camera first.

Yuki: Don't you dare you stupid cat.

Kyo: Hehe *runs off, then comes back with a camera, by then, Yuki is in the Hannah Montana Costume*

Yuki: Why don't you just kill me.

Kyo: Don't worry, I will, right after this.

Yuki: Oh God. Why did this evil fate fall upon me. *looks at Jamie*

Jamie: Hehe.

El: Start the Music!

Yuki: *starts singing*

I'm a girl, and you're a boy - we're too old to play with toysWon't you tell me what's your name? You could be my brand new gameYou begin and roll the dice, I would smile and break the iceTell me how could I resist, when you're my favorite kiss?

Kissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candyKissy kissy take my hand, and come along with meKissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candyKissy kissy love is grand with you, my sugar the moon, and see the sun, shining down on everyoneThey know how in love we are, I heard them tell it to a starThere's no mountain, there's no sea, to keep your love away from meNo matter what the distance is, you're still my favorite kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candyKissy kissy take my hand, and come along with meKissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candyKissy kissy love is grand with you, my sugar bee

Dah, nah, nah- Tell me what your secret isDah, nah, nah - Oh, won't you let me know?Dah, nah, nah - Nothing makes me feel like thisDah, nah, nah - Cause you're my favorite kissKissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candyKissy kissy take my hand, and come along with meKissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candyKissy kissy love is grand with you, my sugar beet (2x)Dah, nah, nah - Tell me what your secret isDah, nah, nah -- Oh, won't you let me know?Dah, nah, nah - Nothing makes me feel like thisDah, nah, nah - Cause you're my favorite kiss.

Everyone: O__________________________________________OKyo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! TO THE INTERNET!

Yuki: NO!!!!!

Kyo: *run out side and onto the street, Yuki follows him, still wearing the Hannah Montana costume*

People inside: *hear laughing from out side*

Yuki: *comes back inside* everyone out side saw me, I am now going to go kill myself, you will never see me again.

Jamie: Ok! Bye!

Yuki: *Goes into the other room*

El: What if he does kill himself?

Tohru: Who cares, it's not like he was worth anything anyway.

Everyone: O_________O

El: Ok…

Fai: Now it's Kuro-rin's turn!

Kurogune: I told you not to call me girl names!

Fai: Whatever Kuro-chan.

Kurogune: *growls*

Jamie: Kurogune, truth or dare?

Kurogune: Truth

Cooro: Wait!!!!!!!!

Jamie: What?

Cooro: Kurogune already went.

Jamie: Oh ya! Looks like you have to wait Kurogune!

Kurogune: YES!!!

Fai: NOO!!!!

El: It's you turn Vikki!

Vikki: Yay *sarcastic tone*

El: Truth or Dare?

Vikki: Dare.

El: I dare you to… dance the Sugarplum fairies dance from the Nutcracker, While wearing a ballerina Outfit.

Vikki: O.o NOOOOO!!!!!!!Jamie: You have to.

Vikki: I'll bite you.

Jamie: No you wont, I'm the writer, and you'll do whatever I write, and you will note bite me.

Vikki: damn.

El: Just do it.

Vikki: Fine. *puts on outfit and starts dancing*

Kyo: Hehe, you look so stupid.

Vikki: *looks at Jamie* can I bite him?

Jamie: *looks at Kyo, he looks nervous* Sure, it don't bother me.

Vikki: Great *steps near Kyo*

Kyo: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! *run away*

Vikki: Chases him.

El: Well, that's all.

Jamie: That took WAY to long.

El: Yup.

Cooro: can I go next time?

Everyone: O________O

Jamie: Why would you WANT to go?

Cooro: It looks like fun!

El: Ok then. Bye!

Jamie: See ya, and please review!


	5. Round 4 Cooro, Fai, and Tohru

Round 4

Jamie: Hi-hi!

El: Jello!

Jamie: Jell-o is good

El: Yes, yes it is.

Vikki: Can you guys stop talkin about jell-o, I mean, who cares?

El: We do!

Jamie: Ya! Have you ever thought about that? Wolf girl?

Vikki: Grr.

Jamie: Ok! Ok! We'll stop!

Vikki: Thank you.

El: Your NOT welcome. XPVikki: If you don't shut up, I'll take away your skittles.

El: NO!!!!!! NOT MY SKITTLES!!!!!!

Vikki: Then shut up.

El: ok, jerk.

Vikki: What did you say?!

El: Nothing! Don't kill me!

Jamie: Can I pick the chosen ones now/

El: Yup.

Vikki: Sure.

Jamie: Ok, well, we already know that Cooro is one…

Cooro: YAY!!!

Jamie: ._. And the other chosen ones are… Fai and Tohru!

Tohru and Fai: YAY!!!!

El: Ok…

Jamie: Lets start! Cooro, truth or dare?

Cooro: Dare!

Jamie: Um… I dare you to… Sing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga, while wearing a Barney costume!

Everyone: O.o

Cooro: YAY!!!! BARNEY!!!!!!!

Everyone: O___________O

Jamie: Ok then… here's the barney suit. *hands Cooro the barney suit, Cooro puts it on.*

El: Start the music!

Cooro: *starts to sing*

we are the crowd, we're c-coming out. got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you. it's so magical, we'd be so fantastico. leather and jeans, garage glamorous. not sure what it means but this photo of us. it don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights. 'cause you know that baby I, I'm your biggest fan. I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi. baby, there's no other superstar. you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi. promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine. baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me. papa-paparazzi. I'll be your girl backstage at your show. velvet ropes and guitars, yeah 'cause you're my rockstar. in between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes. shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn. my lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry. it don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie. 'cause you know that baby I, I'm your biggest fan. I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi. baby there's no other superstar. you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi. promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine. baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me. papa-paparazzi. real good, we dance in the studio. snap snap, to that shit on the radio. don't stop for anyone. we're plastic but we still have fun. I'm your biggest fan. I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi. baby there's no other superstar. you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi. promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine. baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me. papa-paparazzi.

Everyone: O____________________________O

Cooro: YAY!!!!!!

Jamie: ok, I am now scared for life, please Tohru, would you go now, please!

Tohru: Sure!

Jamie: Truth or dare?

Tohru: Dare please!

Jamie: I dare you to be emo for a day.

Tohru: What that?

El: Like Vikki!

Vikki: GRR!!

El: See!

Vikki: You better run you little messed up girl!

El: Oh no! The emo's after me! * Vikki chases her out of the room*

Tohru: Is Vikki really emo?

Jamie: No, El is just messing around.

Tohru: Oh.

Jamie: Ya, emo is more like Kurogune.

Kurogune: What did you say you little bastard?!

Jamie: Nutti'n. Tohru, here is the make up and cloths you gotta where. *hands Tohru black make up and cloths* and here's the knife you gotta cut yourself with. *hands Tohru big knife*

Kyo: I don't think that's such a good idea.

Jamie: Shut up cat boy!

Kyo: *hiss*

Tohru: *done putting on make up and cloths* done, now, what do I gotta do with the knife, do I have to cook something?

Husky: No stupid, you gotta cut your wrists.

Kyo and Yuki: DON'T CALL HER STUPID!! *look at each other*

Kyo: Shut up stupid mouse!

Yuki: Not before you stupid cat!

Jamie: GUYS!!! Both of you, SHUT UP!

Kyo and Yuki: Ok.

Tohru: I'm done cutting myself. *there's blood all over her wrists*

Jamie: Does it hurt?

Kyo: WHY! Was that your objective? To HURT TOHRU?!?!?!?!?!

Jamie: NO! I was just wondering. So SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!

Tohru: It doesn't hurt.

Jamie: Good, now you gotta be all depressed.

Tohru: I've tried, it's not my thing.

Jamie: Tohru, you've gotta.

Tohru: Oh fine. *starts being all depressed*

El: *Comes back* Now it's Fai's turn!

Vikki: I' still mad at you, slut.

El: Hey! I'm not a!- oh, I see your point.

Jamie: Fai, truth or dare?

Fai: Truth!Jamie: If Kurogune had a girl friend, and that's a BIG IF! Because, who'd wanna date Kurogune?

Kurogune: Hey!

Jamie: Back to the question, if Kurogune had a girl friend, would you be jealous?

Fai: No.

Jamie: Really?

Fai: Yes.

Jamie: Are you sure?

Fai: Ya, I'm sure.

Jamie: Well that completely erases my thoughts about you.

Fai: What did you think about me?

Jamie: Oh, nothing! (thought he was gay!)

El: Well, Bye-bye!

Jamie: See ya peoples!

Vikki: …

El: Come on Vikki! Be a good girl and say something!

Vikki: Grr.

El: Ok, fine, don't say anything!

Jamie: Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it!


End file.
